<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Time, it needs time, to win back your love again by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039748">[Podfic] Time, it needs time, to win back your love again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads'>Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers (2013) #29, Character Study, Civil War (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Incursions (Marvel), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Time Loop, Unrequited Love, hickmanvengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“So what are we going to do about it?”<br/>“Now? Now I’m going to beat you bloody.”</p>
</blockquote>Steve remembers, and he goes to Tony to confront him, but in the ensuing fight, a time loop is created, trapping Steve and Tony together. Will they be able to set their differences aside long enough to work on breaking the time loop?
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>You Gave Me A Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Time, it needs time, to win back your love again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/gifts">lomku</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777709">Time, it needs time, to win back your love again</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/pseuds/lomku">lomku</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello oluka, I hope you like the podfic of your fic as much as I like the fic!</p><p>I would like to thank bookworm135 for singing the intro filk for me. You can find the whole song <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041953">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
			<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:57:31</li>
			<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (59MB)</li>
		</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Download</h3><audio></audio><ul>
			<li>On Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WLwyjm2zn0ox5Ss7Kyjhvohl8fhYjtVd/view?usp=sharing">here</a>
</li>
		</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
			<li>
<b>Text:</b> Time, it needs time, to win back your love again</li>
			<li>
<b>Author:</b> lomku</li>
			<li>
<b>Reader &amp; Cover artist:</b> Cathalinaheart </li>
<li>
<b>Intro:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041953">[Filk] Time After Time - bookworm135</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Outro:</b> Still Loving You - Sting</li>
			<li>
<b>Workskin:</b> Azdaema (<a href="https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html">here</a> on Github)</li>
		</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>